Heaven's Truth
by ThePearlshippingMiester
Summary: Ash and Dawn are angels;Dawn being new and Ash being an old veteran. They try to bring May and Drew together to prevent a catastrophe, but will they succeed? Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, and a little Ikari in the beginning.(Image doesn't belong to me, credit to Endless Illusion!) RATED T FOR CURSING, RATING MAY BE CHANGED LATER DUE TO DARK THEMES
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D New fic! I've wanted to write this one for quite some time, and I'm finally getting the chance! So it starts out Ikari;don't worry Pearlshippers, it's all part of the story. AU; No Pokémon(sowwy…) and no adventure w/ Ash and Brock. SO no past relations. This will be in mostly 3****rd**** person, but it may switch. Enfin, let's begin!**

**?**

_ Narrative: Dawn(24)is married to Paul(25)and the pair have two children; Xavier and Morgan. The two have been married for almost a year now, and they live in a condominium near the center of Jubilife. The current time is 8:54 PM_

"Oi, Paul I'm going to the store to get Morgan's baby formula, we're all out." Dawn announced across the room. She had on a coat, and was ready to leave, into the cold. She picked up her keys from a cream colored rack, and made her way to the door. Paul responded with a cold stare, and a brisk nod. '_That sure is my husband…'_Dawn thought. She kissed her two children, and walked out the door.

The car ride was fairly normal, just like when she and Paul would go to a local Giant or something, nothing too out of the ordinary. She did notice however, a red car being driven by a couple of teenagers, who looked to be no older than 16. The car consisted of both genders, wearing skimpy outfits, bottles of Vodka clearly present. Dawn grimaced. The girl swore never to drink, she knew the way the substance could affect a person. The red car was occasionally swerving, so Dawn kept away from it. She drove up ahead, the grocery store was only a few minutes away. A red light was up ahead, so she eased her Corolla to a stop.

After a few seconds of waiting, Dawn heard swerving tires, and smelled burnt rubber. She looked behind her, widening her eyes with shock. The red car got flipped, and was up in the air. The car landed right on her Corolla. The next thing she knew, it was all black.

?

Paul put his two children to sleep, and he curled up on the couch watching SNL, munching on some popcorn. He jolted up with a start when his phone began to ring. Paul calmly walked up to the phone and answered.

" , we need you at the hospital ASAP." **((AN: They kept Dawn's last name))**

Paul stopped. He froze, standing there for what seemed like hours. "Why, what's the concern?"

"Is your wife Dawn Berlitz?"

"She is, but did something happen to her?"

"I'm very sorry sir, but she was in a very fatal car crash. She's at the hospital now."

That's where he simply said nothing more, and drove over to the hospital as quick as possible. Dawn was the one person who understood him; no way was he losing her this soon.

?

As soon as Paul reached the hospital, he sprinted up to the room the nurses addressed him to, and there he found Dawn, lying lamely in a white hospital bed. Her entire face was bruised and bloody, and a shard of glass impaled her left arm. She was bleeding profusely, and her eyes were wet and stained. Paul began to cry, loud and shamelessly. He desperately whispered the most loving words he'd say to anyone in his life.

He wanted to just hold her in his arms, have her tell him it would be alright. That wouldn't be happening anytime soon though. He got some information about the car Dawn crashed in to. All the people in the car had died. '_Serves them right... What a bunch of pathetic little worms. Damn them all to hell.'_ Paul thought. He diverted his attention back to his wife, and almost had a heart attack right there.

A soft monotone beep was heard throughout the hospital room. He watched the line go flat, and that's when it broke his heart. He hadn't cried this hard in ages.

?

Dawn watched as Paul hunched over her body, begging her to come back. She desperately wanted to hug him, assure him that it was ok. But unfortunately, there was an angel beside her, waiting to lead her to Heaven. Or so she thought.

"I'm dead?" She asked. The angel in white beside her said nothing, and just nodded. She stared at her husband for a while, and thought of her kids. Dawn looked at herself, all sign of injury was gone. The glass no longer impaled her arm, and she didn't even remember what pain felt like anymore. However, she just wanted to cry, but the tears just didn't flow. The dead don't cry.

Dawn took the hand of her guide, and they both flew up, into the sky. She looked around her, now aware of the sin and good-doings in the world. She saw a little girl caring for her sick mother, and she saw a man rape a poor young girl. She winced, remembering that that was how Paul met her. She was almost a victim of rape, but her savior came to her aid.

The flight was short, and the two made their way into what seemed like a bright white room, with clouds as flooring and the bluest sky as the wall around them. She saw many like her, young and old in the room. And angel appeared from the 'wall', and began to speak.

"You all have not been admitted into Heaven. Instead, you all are the servers of the Lord Himself, and you will be roaming the streets of Earth fixing the wrong doings you see. You may be assigned to a group of people, or you may be solitary. Either way, you will complete a set task, whether it be simple or not. When you complete this task, then and only then, can you gain access into Heaven." Dawn listened with adept attention, and paid attention to the slightest detail. Once the angel was finished talking, he receded back into the wall, and another angel took his place.

"My name is Aiken, I will be the one who you all will come to for any questions you may have. For example, you come to me when there's confusion with your mission or who your partner is. The partners will be addressed shortly, so you may all chat amongst yourselves for the time being." Aiken stopped talking, and the screen above him glowed in a few different colors. He proceeded to spread his wings and fly above to a platform.

DAWN P.O.V

I looked around to find someone my age. I spotted a man with dark hair, and tan skin. He looked like a potential friend, and hopefully he would be 'that one angel who didn't have a partner'. I poked him in the back and he instantly jolted back in surprise.

"E-eh, my name's Dawn, and I was wondering if y-you could maybe be my partner? I-I mean, if there isn't anyone else you'd like to be partners with, because I really don't want to-"

"Sure." I stopped rambling. He cut me off, and I guess said it was all ok. We stood there for a few seconds awkwardly, so I decided to start conversation.

"How did...how did you die exactly?" I asked. His eyes widened, and he clenched his fists. I could tell that this was not a sensitive subject for him.

"I...I don't think I'm ready to tell you. But I will say that I've been stuck here a good ten years. Being in limbo is a bunch of crap." He said. He gave a lighthearted chuckle. I started feeling for this guy. I wouldn't pester if it was going to be hard for him. The guy broke the awkward silence and asked "How'd you die Dawn?"

I began telling my story, and I found myself wanting to cry all over again. I would never see my family or friends ever again... But I found I still couldn't cry. The dead _really _don't cry. In the midst of my story, my new friend put a hand on my back, and gave me one of the most sincere smiles a person could give me. It felt like this guy could really give me a chance to move on. "So what's your name?" I asked him.

He smiled and me and said "My name's Ash. About time you asked." I giggled, this guy was pretty friendly, I liked him. _'We'd make a good team' _I thought. My name was called from the front of the room, and I walked towards a desk with a few pieces of paper, and a pen on it.

"Dawn Berlitz?" Aiken asked. I nodded. "Good, good..." he said. The angel scribbled a few words on the paper, and stamped my hand with a green symbol that had angel wings on it. "Who is your partner?" He asked me. I grabbed Ash's hand and put it on the table. Aiken stamped his hand with the symbol as well. "You're not a talker, are you Berlitz?" He asked me. I laughed, and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well then you two, wait until I'm done entering everyone else, and then I'll give you your missions." We thanked him, and went to a set of soft, white chairs near the edge of the wall. I took some initiative and broke the ice, asking him questions about when he was alive, and how he got stuck here for 10 years.

"To answer your first question, I think I was a pretty cool person back on Earth. Lemme think... I had a couple friends, and I think I was athletic." I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Wait, you _think_ you were all those things?" I asked him. He nodded his head, and resumed his story.

"When you stay here for a long time, your memories begin to deteriorate. I don't even know what my mother looks like anymore..." He looked so lost... It was depressing. I clapped my hands together and put on a cheeky grin. "Let's steer away from the bad stuff, huh?" I said. I caught him off guard, and he jumped. He started to laugh, and nodded his head.

"Anyway, how'd I get stuck here... Oh, yeah! All of my previous partners made it up to Heaven, but I didn't. All of the missions we had were circulatory around only one person, ergo only one person could make it to Heaven. I still apparently had a lot to redeem after my life on Earth. Pretty suckish, I know. But don't worry about it, if I didn't have to redeem myself for whatever reason, I probably wouldn't be here with you Dawn!" He smiled and held up his hand. I returned the smile, and gave him a high-five.

"Attention, partners and singulars, please come to collect your guides, they will direct you to your mission and provide information!" Aiken announced. The crowds of people swarmed towards poor Aiken, fighting like vultures for their guides. Ash and I decided to stay back and wait until all the fuss had passed. A few minutes later, the mob was nearly nonexistent, and Ash and I made our way up to the guide receiving platform. The guides were kept in little manila folders, and inside each were little information cards, and a magic book.

"Our clients are named... May Maple and Drew Hayden. It says here that they need to fall in love... Wait what? I've never gotten a mission like this before..." Ash muttered. I on the other hand, jumped for joy. I loved dealing with love, it was just so cute! I read out the characteristics of each person out loud on the card.

"So Drew is an egotistical ladies man who' s a real romantic, whereas May is a spunky fun girl who loves to learn new things. Contrast much?" I added. Ash nodded his head in agreement. Once we were done reading everything, we asked what needed to be done to help. Aiken directed us to a room with two closets, and a opaque divider in the middle. "Pick out your outfits, you'd need at least 10 different ones on estimate. In addition, we will give you each infinitive debit cards. If anyone asks you where you get the money, you will both say that your families work in very large business companies in Paris, this will also be your reason about why your parents aren't present. If you need any additional advice, here's two wrist-phones, just in case. After you're done choosing outfits, come to me, ok?" Aiken said. We put our thumbs up, and Aiken headed out of the room.

I walked towards my side of the changing room, and looked through outfits. I found a few outfits I liked, and collected them in my bag. I then knocked on the divider. "Oi, Ash? Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, just about, hang on a sec!" Ash replied. He came out of his section with his own respective bag, and then we went to go and get transported to our living area for the mission. Aiken greeted us outside the area, and sent us to a home in the district.

"Choose a house, and then contact me." Aiken said. I gave him a jokey two finger-salute and he went on his way. We looked through a wide array of houses and found a medium sized brick house, big enough for two.

"You like this one Ash?" I asked. He nodded his head, and gave a cheeky grin. "This is going to be fun!" He looked adorable when he was happy.

The two of us approached Aiken with all the necessary information completed, and we prepared to be transferred to Petalburg City, in Hoenn. Ash tapped my shoulder politely, and told me "This part is always kinda tricky, you'll get major migraine's if you don't chew this.". He then handed me a piece of Effort**((AN: My attempt to play off of "Extra" gum xD))**gum, and I went ahead and started chewing it. Aiken wore a hard-hat and stood by a lever.

"Ok guys, your Poketch's are each fully functional, and they won't need battery changes , got it? If you call, I'll most likely be there, and don't forget your main objective is to befriend Maple and Hayden, then bring them together. Maybe if you do it right I'll tell you the catastrophe that would've happened if this all never happened. I'll warn you though; these two are bitter rivals, they won't just fall in love. Good luck!" Aiken stopped his instructions and pulled a lever. A bright white light surrounded me from all angles, and then, all was black.

?

**First chapter, complete :D Didja like it? I liked writing it ^^ Now this chapter was more of an intro at most, like an exposition chapter. I love writing this story, but I want to get IBT over with(I LOVE writing for it, but it's been there a while xD) So everything's on hiatus until I at least get the next chapter out. Also, Time's Up will make its debut soon, be patient ;) Mkay, BYE BYE! R+R Pleasy cheesy!(corny rhymes xD That's one thing you're sure to find in Miester HQ XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm returning with another chapter of Heaven's Truth for you all :D I kind of wished that I went further in the last chapter, but ahwell. It's a good enough opening as is, right :D Oh and I should be updating some more stuff really soon, so don't worry about the lack of updates. However, it's not going to be weekly _ Sorry, I guess I'm not really dedicated xD You could call me Ms. Inconsistent(yes, I just jabbed you there Mr. Inconsistent; a big shoutout to him too, he writes some great stuff :D)as that is most likely what my time on FF is going to be. On with the program!**

* * *

DAWN P.O.V

I opened my eyes to what seemed like a...bedroom. I was in a normal bedroom, with a bathroom, and it was completely empty albeit a bed. The walls were white, and completely plain. _'I have to paint this room, and add furniture later...'_ I thought. I seemed to be wearing an outfit I picked out, unlike my white gown I previously had on before. I was wearing a cute yellow blouse, with skinny light blue jeans, and a belt. My hair was done up in a ponytail, and I had two yellow triangle clips at the sides of my face. I looked to my left, right, and behind me.

...

...

..!

Ash wasn't with me! I started to panic, even letting out a few shrieks. I lost my partner in the first hour!? What kind of irresponsible twit was I!? I continued to panic, even to the point that I started to cry. I wept about losing my first..._dead_ friend, and how I did this all for nothing. "ASH WHERE ARE YOU!" I cried. I felt rumbling. _'Oh_ _god, what's going to happen to me? Am I going to die again, or is Aiken going to yell his ass off at me?'_ I panicked far too soon before I heard the door open behind me. Two hands grabbed my shoulders, and my reflexes got the best of me, when I turned around and punched my perpetrator square in the face.

"ACK, DAWN! You yelled, so I came to check if you were ok...Oww..." My 'perpetrator' was Ash, now rubbing his red face. "You have a really hard fist y'know!" He scolded. I rubbed the back of my head, and admitted that I took a few self-defense classes while I was alive. He stood up, and looked around what was _presumably _my room.

"Aiken didn't bother to get any furniture?" Ash asked. I shook my head, and the felt around my pockets. Lo and behold, a golden debit card was in my left pocket.

"I guess that's why we got this then..." I said with a sigh. "So where'd you end up spawning to?" I asked him.

"I was in the kitchen. There's a stove, a microwave, a fridge with a freezer, a pantry, and an oven. We also have a table in there, and some food." I nodded my head in reply. My Poketch began to buzz, I was receiving a call. I hit the answer button when I realized that it was Aiken.

"Hello?" Aiken opened.

"Yeah? What's up?" I replied.

"Are you all settled in your new house? I'm sorry there wasn't any furniture in your rooms, your opening time was running out, and I had to improvise. However, getting furniture shouldn't be a problem with that card you have, right?"

"Yeah, we'll keep it handy. So why'd you call?"

"I need to go over some things that I didn't tell you while you were in Heaven with me. First, DON'T GET KILLED. This is extremely important, if you die in your current faux mortal state, you will forever be stuck in limbo. Not only that, but you will cease to exist; all who knew you will forget about you, and all records of you will be deleted from this mortal plane. Second, I will be discussing your arenas per say, you will be working and earning money. I've already set it so that you two get the job that Hayden and Maple currently have, and you two will get together with them. Ash, you go to Hayden, and Dawn, you go to Maple. Here are your jobs, you two are working as cartographers, you work for a very high-end newspaper, publishing photos. It's not a very normal job, but it's Petalburg; very social-based. You get me?"

"Yeah. I think we got it. So what do we do today?" Ash asked.

"Well, for now you settle in. Get your furniture, and go get food. Travel around Petalburg, and adapt to your surroundings. You may even run into Hayden and Maple, so keep an eye out for gravity defying hair, and abnormally green hair. Ok?"

Ash and I both looked at each other, with matching 'wth' faces. "Uhhh... Ok?"

"Great! You two can succeed! I believe in you!" The line was dropped. We both sighed and slumped down.

"Soooo muuuuuch wooooork..." Ash whined. I totally agreed with him, but now wasn't the time to be whining. We needed to quickly go around town, get our stuff, and possibly find our 'clients'. I stood up and grabbed Ash's hand, and gave him a stern look.

"C'mon lazy, we gotta get started." I winked. He smiled, and shot up like a bullet. He put his hand to his head, and did an old fashioned military salute.

"YES MA'AM!" He yelled. I giggled, and we put on our shoes. I took the house keys off of a rack, and headed out, with Ash at my side.

**((A/N: for best results visualizing the next scene, I want you to play watch?v=uX2NxSN49Tg&src_vid=nFHjFRUoqlI&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_720984 while you read. The song is extended, so you should have no problem with refreshing it. It starts, at 7:25 I believe, but I want you to go all the way to the beginning please! Enjoy the lovely music ^.^))**

It was night by now, and the sky looked positively dazzling at night. Ash held my hand, because he had heard about the crime rate rising during the night, and he didn't want me to look like I was alone. I thought the gesture was sweet, and it even felt... nice. I couldn't pinpoint it, but it felt really natural. It was a bit chilly, so we were both wearing parka style hoodies. Mine was blue, and Ash's was black.

We continued to walk, visiting a few stores, and picking up furniture. We saw the sky darken, and decided we could work tomorrow.

"Hey Dawn?" Ash asked me. I looked up at him, tilting my head. "Let's save work for later, ok?" He said. I widened my eyes, but then looked around me. It was a truly beautiful night, the stars were shining brightly, and a park was not too far away. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with wonder, it was almost as if I was looking at a child seeing a firework for the first time. My mouth shifted into a smile, and I agreed to his invitation.

We went out and bought a picnic blanket, some picnic food, and a few rolls of tinfoil. After all was well and done, we made our way to Petalburg Central Park, and laid down our blanket in the spot we felt had the greatest view of the moon. We put down some food that we bought, and started up some small talk.

"Y'know Ash, it's really beautiful out here tonight. Thanks for taking me here on short notice." I said. He looked up from his half-eaten loaf of bread, and smiled.

"My pleasure...Any way to get out of work." I giggled. I'm sure work would be a pain. I liked it down here... The feeling of grass, lying under the stars. Paul and I used to do that, back in college. But somehow... that feeling of nostalgia was strengthened by the presence of Ash. He made me feel alive. _Literally._

"Hey Ash?" I asked.

"Mm?"

"Have...have you even done this before?"

"What are you talking about? I eat all the time." I heard a chomp, and I sweat-dropped anime style.

"No...I mean lying down here. Just being peaceful. It didn't have to be with another person either, just...have you ever experienced this before?"

"..."

Silence. I looked at him, and his eyes seemed to drift. He had that same look in his eyes... that _lost _look. "I can't remember." He said. Ash sounded monotone, and even kind of unsettling.

"I...I'm sor-"

"Don't be."

I looked at him again, and I saw a smile form on his lips.

"It's ok. Right now... it doesn't matter. I'm here with you, and it's as if I'm experiencing this all over again, if I had ever done this before."

We smiled, chatting and enjoying the life we had, as it wouldn't be ours forever. I felt so complete. It was nice.

...

Simple really.

**((A/N: You can stop playing the music now. Did you like it? So calming ^^)**

* * *

Once we were finished with our food, we packed up our stuff, and bought furniture. After we did that, we headed home. We continued holding hands, somehow growing towards liking our closeness. I opened up our door, and we got set to work on assembling our furniture, and placing it. All of that relaxing paid off, we were totally energized!

We began by placing cabinets in, and then hammering up shelves. We placed couches down, and put a rug in the living room. I dragged up the 2nd floor furniture, while Ash continued on the bottom floor. began assembling my room first, humming as I worked.

I managed to get my necessities in first: my desk, my dressers, and all of my lighting appliances. I called Ash up to start working on his room, which was across from mine. We bought wooden bases at the crafts store, so we each put our own outside our respective rooms. I helped Ash out with his furniture, and we idly chatted while moving.

"Hey Dawn?" Ash said.

'Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to like Petalburg." I smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss this place."

"Chin up, you're acting as if we're leaving now. Just treasure what you have now, and then worry about what will happen."

"Heh... No need to worry."

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh? It's my catchphrase, I always say it. There never is a need to worry." I looked over to Ash and shot him a smile. He returned it, and began placing down more furniture. Once the job was done, we both collapsed on Ash's now messy bed.

"What a day, eh?" He said to me. I groaned in response, I never wanted to see another piece of furniture ever again. Ash grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the kitchen table. He had the two wooden bases in his hands, a hammer, some string and nails, super glue, and a bunch of watercolor pencils. Ash wasted no time in setting out the markers, and handing me a few.

"Make your name plate." He said. "Make it pretty too." I began to rub my eyes, and I took a pink pencil in my hand. I sprayed the base with water, and began to color. Ash and I were at it for about 45 minutes, when I finally finished my name plate.

"Ta-da! It's all finished!" I squealed. Ash looked at my work, and was surprised.

"Wow, you're much better at drawing than I am..." He sadly looked down at his messy work, comparing it to its neat, fancy counterpart. He sighed, and went back to work, undefeated.

I decided it was best to leave him to work, so I grabbed the hammer and nails, and walked up my stairs to my bedroom door. With hammer in hand, I carefully hammered in a nail in a wall next to my door. I then attached a string to the base with the super glue, and put up my handiwork.**(1)**

I felt rumbling under my feet, and I turned around to see Ash holding his plate proudly. I tossed him the supplies, and we both put up our plates. His paled in comparison to mine, but it was the effort that mattered I suppose.

"I really like yours." I said to him.

"Ditto. Let's call it a night, I'm getting tired. Good night Dawn." He held up his hand, and figured out what he wanted. I gave him a high five, remarking "That should be our thing." Ash smiled, and agreed. We wished each other sweet dreams, and I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

'_Today was great. What an opener to our mission. But I can't shake this uneasy feeling I have... While Ash and I were out in the park, I felt watched... I should've brought it up...but what would we do in any case? Search bushes? Eh, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Maybe tomorrow at work, we'll see what Drew and May are made of. Hopefully I won't have to take any photos of useless crap. So...sleepy...' _I thought to myself. As I rambled in my mind**(2)**I became drowsy, and soon found sleep. I was going to meet our 'clients', so a good night's rest would be needed for a proper introduction.

**All done :D In fact, all typed in one day! Woo-hoo! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even though it's filler, its **_**fluffy**_** filler, and it's a significant intro part two to the series. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night ahead of you :D Adieu!**

**(1)-I may post a picture of this on deviantart or something, but we'll see xD**

**(2)-I made her sense of thinking like mine, lol. I have ADHD, so basically my life is one big thought xD Dawn doesn't have ADHD though :p**


End file.
